On One Knee
by chibitzee
Summary: There are many ways a proposal could go wrong. Maybe the other person could say no, or it's crowded and embarrassing. Maybe you mess up your words and end up in a terribly awkward situation. So for the love of all things good, why does this have to happen to Gary Oak of all people? Once, he's a fool. Twice, he's a darn idiot, but three times? OH HELL NO! Palletshipping, shounen-ai


**Sup bird, ChiiRyeeBiee here. Boy, long time no Palletshipping! I've detached one of my legs and left it next to the starboard of this ship so it's safe to say I'm still in it, haha!**

 **I've been writing way too much this month: so much so in fact that I've decided to celebrate Valentine's Day with a few oneshots! I found a prompt on tumblr, worked with it and** _ **tadaa**_ **, this story was born. I'm not sure if a first-person POV was the best thing to go for with this story, but I've done what I can and I think it's delightful, really.**

 **Man am I still hella behind though. As of right now I'm in the middle of a Diodeshipping story and a Soroku one so I guess I have the rest of the day cut out for me. xD I don't own Pokémon, but Gary and Ash are mine (especially Ash, that** _ **Ash**_ **is seriously MEIN MEIN MEIN). I hope you enjoy reading this funny crack story!**

* * *

 **On One Knee**

 **Summary:** There are many ways a proposal could go wrong. Maybe the other person could say no. Maybe it's too crowded and embarrassing. Maybe you mess up your words and end up in an awkward situation where you're down on one knee staring up sheepishly at the person you're supposed to be marrying. So for the love of all things good, why does this have to happen to Gary Oak of all people? Once, call him a fool. Twice, alright, he's an idiot. Three times? No. No no no no no. Palletshipping Valentine's Day fic, shounen ai

* * *

You know that bottle of confidence you have when you plan to do something important and then when it comes to actually DOING it, it somehow... drops and falls to pieces? You'd probably never believe me when I say that _rarely_ happens to me, but Arceus...

It's horrible. It's absolutely, ridiculously, abashedly cruel to go through something like presenting a speech or performing onstage or going through interviews for a potential occupation and knowing you have to do it properly and _confidently_. Not that I've ever gone through _those_ without trouble, mind you. I've got a reputation, so maybe you could or couldn't _understand_ my pain when this awful thing happens to me for the first time.

You see, I... have a boyfriend.

Yes, I definitely do. Are ya jealous? And not just any boyfriend too. He's Ash Ketchum, the black-haired, hazel-eyed wonder with at least 48+ gym badges across six regions including the Orange Islands and Hoenn's Battle Frontier. He's competed in every single Pokémon League, and though he's only made top ranks for five, he did win at the ultimate Kalos League Tournament. So, he's pretty awesome, ain't he?

Well, of course he is. I wouldn't be dating him if he isn't. (And Ash, I love you either way, damn it.)

He and I... well, we've been together for a long time, minus the years he spent travelling and the years I spent researching, that is. We're childhood friends, you see. But even through all that time unspent with one another, somehow, we still managed to fall in love with each other, ha ha. _He told me he likes me, I told him I liked him..._ Some love story, huh?

Anyway, I mean to tell you how all this talk about confidence and failure all ties in together. Fellow men, I'm sure you know the feeling. See, I've been planning to tell Ash that I want to take our relationship to the next level, and what better way than to get down on one knee and profess to him how it would make my world if he would spend the rest of his life with me? Okay, cliché line, but that's not the point here. I could brainstorm about a hundred reasons why finally proposing would be the _bee's knees_ , and that doesn't only include getting a wonderful husband or eventually settling down and sharing a home together. But who knew proposals would be so freaking difficult?

Three months into the new year and I've already been having thoughts about breaking the news to my beloved. But how and where and when? During my free time, I'd search up articles and read all about these really extravagant, perfect proposals other people have attempted and succeeded at. But with all that perfection comes hard work, and while I'm truly industrious, I decided that simple and traditional would be the best. Ash was never into the kind of fancy shindig, anyway.

There's this thing we do, every Friday at Castelia City. To celebrate the end of the working week, I pick him up from Sinnoh at Lumiose by plane and train (sacrifice includes a portion of my paycheck for weekly flight tickets and TMV passes) and we spend the weekend together. It doesn't always have to be at Castelia, but it's a nice city, and thank public transport for being efficient with their timetables. We both need the off days after all, between making monthly theses and training Pokémon in one of the most advanced regions.

So, yeah. It's a good enough time and place for me to propose in my opinion, and that way, Ash wouldn't expect it at all. I was so giddy planning it up and bulk ordering the perfect emerald ring that it totally escaped my mind that things... don't always go according to the blueprints.

 **~o~**

We're walking along the outskirts of the super metropolis when Ash suddenly stops and points somewhere out to the glistening sea. Oceanfront Road is pretty isolated at this time of day, and the horizon from here's always a welcome sight. "Gary, look! Migrating Swablu and Altaria! They must have come from east Hoenn. It's even colder over there."

"Mhmm." I catch up to him in no time and study the view, noting the beauty of the setting sun and the reflection of the light on the rippling waters. Besides the line of yachts parked around the pier, there are flocks of bird Pokémon in the distance, all flying south. "I think I see a shiny Altaria from here."

"What? Where?" He runs to the railings and gets on his tippy toes, even using his hands and looking through them like useless binoculars.

"Just kidding. Trying to keep you alert, dear."

"Awww! I really wanted to see one," Ash scoffs, stepping away from the rails. "Let's go grab dinner then. Travelling for hours on end still tires the crap out of me even after doing it for so long. I'm starving."

Okay, so maybe you're thinking: sea port view, sunset, metal railings, sidewalk, bird calls. Perfect time to propose right? Well, I thought so too. The two of us had just arrived via train from Mistralton Airport, so it's been a long day and I too am hungry as a Hippowdon. And, ahaha, is that bile rising up to my stomach or what? I don't usually have tummy rumbles, but it's so prominent right now that I can't help but scratch my head a little.

Ash begins walking away again and towards the direction of one or our favourite restaurants. I'm standing here with the weight of a box in my pocket and thinking, it's definitely now and never. Before I celebrate this feat over dinner, before we have a wonderful time in the hotel, and before I walk down that road contemplating about when the hell I am going to pop the question. I mentally decide to go for it now, because I have waited and planned for this day, have fantasized and practiced a whole lot about how it was going to go and I felt that right now _was_ the right time and I can't just stand here and do nothing.

So I take a deep breath and ignore the stupid churning of my stomach to kneel down on one knee. But before I even get to touch the ground and steady myself, my dark-haired love turns around and blinks back at me.

"What are you doing?"

"H-Huh?" I laugh nervously. Err, I'm down on one knee, trying to propose here! Of course that's what I wanted to say, but instead, out comes out a blatant lie.

"Gary." Ash asks again.

"U-Um, uhh, n-nothing! D-Definitely nothing! Just err, tying my shoes! Yeah!"

"But you're wearing Velcro sneakers."

For Arceus' sake, I just had to chicken out huh, my shoes aren't even untied – they don't even have laces!

"Err, y-yeah. They, uhh, came undone... Too loose, you know?" I respond, unstrapping said Velcro and tightening them around my left foot. Arceus, how pathetic. I want to jump into the water and hide. Me, the infamous youngest licensed Pokémon Researcher so far, suddenly suffering from humiliation. In front of his boyfriend, nonetheless. Ugh.

That was not how it was supposed to GO!

I already know he doesn't believe me because I see him crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Well, hurry it up then. I'm making you pay for my meal if we don't get there in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!" I nod, following after him.

Tch, I'm paying either way, whether he wants me to or not. That's just the kind of lover I am – I support and make sure Ash is happy. Always.

Arceus, I have to do this before the end of the day. Proposal Attempt Number One: massive fail? But no rush right? I am spending the rest of my life with this person. The tweet-tweets of the bird flocks almost seem to encourage me and steel my reserve to give it another try later on.

 **~o~**

Dinner is served, stomachs are full, hunger is satisfied, dress shirts become too tight. Our favourite buffet restaurant does it again by serving several helpings of fresh prawn and food from different corners of the world. Normally after our dinner date, Ash and I would aimlessly walk around the city to see what we can do. We know of every shop's special sales and the frequent happenings of the city, like the fortnightly fountain show in the heart of Castelia or Burgh's rare artwork auctions at his very own gym.

"Where to now, dear?" I take Ash's hand, squeeze it some and swing it back and forth as we walk. He's got an awfully short attention span, but lately even the smallest things don't escape his notice.

"Hmm... I kind of want to see the July winter display short of Castelia Park. You don't mind right? I wonder if they have Styrofoam snowmen..."

Beaming at him, I answer, "Of course I don't mind. Maybe the trees have synthetic snow too."

"Yeah!" Good thing Pikachu and Umbreon and the rest of our Pokémon's staying with the blonde Lumiose City gym leader like always. It's times like these I appreciate – seeing the light in Ash's eyes makes me glad to have him all to myself in the now. And as he hums a cheerful tune to himself and squeezes back on my hand, I feel the weight of his worth; the ups and downs and in betweens. If he says yes, I'll be the happiest person alive.

Passing through a newly built bridge that towers over the sewers and connects Oceanfront Road to Castelia Park, we tour the city some more until we hear the crunching of faux frost and soft grass under our feet. This prompts Ash to break away from me and make a run for the giant snowman standing beside the park's main evergreen tree. There are effervescent lights wrapped around one or two branches of each tree and the children appear to enjoy the winter wonderland as their parents constantly watch over them. Every year, Unova's capital puts up a seasonal display for the public to enjoy. It's really quite dashing, especially at night where all the colours seem to shine and UV lights turn everything sparkling white into a luminous purple.

The children seem to love playing with the well-known Kalos League winner. From where I stand, simply observing the sight, Ash also enjoys having them around. He does want a big family someday, cough cough, erhem. And besides his love for Pokémon, he is very much a people person, so he can handle fans waay better than I can. He's a keeper, alright.

It's around this time that _the feeling_ strikes me again – that nagging voice at the back of my head telling me to _JUST DO IT_ _ALREADY,_ because it's a picture perfect shot with all the angelic lights and the happy voices and the bustling busyness of the paradise-like park. It's a warm and cozy scene, this one, and what better place than to propose where the atmosphere feels like home? Maybe it's the prospect of winter beautifying the normally quiet park. Or it's Ash, because it freaking always is.

Sooner or later, I find myself trudging where that hazel-eyed love of mine is telling the children stories of his journey across the many surrounding regions. He doesn't notice, or I think he doesn't, my presence when I suck up that second gulp of air and wait for him to finish talking. Okaaaay, self. Just like we rehearsed last night, and don't you dare freak out this time around. I know I only have a few chances of doing this perfectly and messing this one up makes those chances a lot more dire than it looks.

On one knee, I look up at Ash and sigh. Until one of the kids ruins the surprise and yells out, "Mister, someone's on the ground behind your back."

Ash eventually turns around and eyes me warily, already silently asking what the heck I'm doing on one knee. "Mhmm? What is it?"

Feeling the pressure from all these staring children and the bile returning to dissolve the inner linings of my gut is not on my to-do list! "Ahahaha! I'm j-just, err," I take a glance around and find a distraction, why is it that all of a sudden all those eyes are making me of all people self-conscious, gah! "...styrofoam! Styrofoam pellets! The ground sure is covered with it! And it looks like real snow too! Look, look at this closely!"

"Uhh, sure, Gary. It's... styrofoam." He's shooting the, "what the heck is wrong with you" look at me again...

The smart kids somewhat sense the tension between us and gladly excuse themselves to have a look around the park's wintery artefacts some more. The ravenette's tapping his foot on the grass and waiting for me to stand up, and so I do while dusting the remainder snow-like pieces away from my jeans. Standing up with a jewellery box in your pants pocket is not as easy as doing it without one.

.

.

.

Arceus.

WHY.

"You're awfully interested in the ground today," he says to me later on when we're about to exit the park and cross over the connecting bridge.

"You think so?"

That's when he punches me on the arm like he always does when he's annoyed at me. "Stop playing dumb, you. Don't think I don't notice things like I couldn't before. I _can_ read the atmosphere."

Well you obviously can't tell what I'm still trying to do on one knee so, dear, _sweet_ Ash, you still need a little work with that. "It's nothing. Don't worry." I reassure him, eventually tagging him on the shoulder and making a sprint for it. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm hoping it'll take his mind of my second massive failure, but really I'm being spontaneous here.

"Better move fast, Ashy! I might just go straight to our hotel room and keep the room key for myself!"

"HEY! If you dare lock me out, Gerald Oak, you're not getting any for an entire month!" He shouts back, hot on my heels. Yikes.

"Haha! Better catch me then, dear."

"Come BACK HERE, YOU JERK!"

 **~o~**

You have got to be kidding me, right?

Once, okay, _I get it_ – I'm a fool, I was nervous, it's alright, mistakes happen, I can try again.

Twice, ohoho. Better take in those rehearsals to heart, Oak. Hours of work put into this will have gone to waste, and I'm an even bigger fool for trying to pretend that nothing's going on. There's a ring in my pocket and it's going to rot there if I don't get on one knee and profess my love properly.

 _Three_ times? **No.** No no no no. Lucky number three's the limit of my stupidity and hesitance and ridiculous stomach-churning. My pride and love life's on the line here, and Ash is going to laugh at me for having a dumbass boyfriend who can't even freaking propose like he planned to.

But oh. _Oh no._ Failed Attempt Number Three happens, save my damned soul from Giratina. It occurs on our way along Mode Street, adjacent to our hotel's street (Ash wants to check out the Center Plaza water fountain before turning in), and around this time the desperate side of me begins to cloud my self-preservation and forces me to make impulsive decisions. And apparently, super _ridiculous_ excuses.

There's a woman who catches Ash's eye as she advertises this month's special limited edition of the Casteliacone. It has a snow tree design like the ones at Castelia Park, complete with a melon overcoat for the tree leaves and edible silver cachous for the makeshift snow. Normally they don't sell these delicacies during the winter season but one way or another, they found a way to popularize the summer treat during the cold months. Not to mention, it's Ash. He'll eat pretty much anything as long as it looks delicious and is edible.

I'm not a fan of ice cream and it's quite cold at this hour so I only purchase one for him. The Casteliacone business has also expanded over the years, so now the old stand's been replaced by a more inviting ice cream parlour. Following Ash to a nearby table, I check my Pokétch and swipe over the screen for a few updates and reminders. Message from Tracey: _"Have ya done it yet? Congratulations on your engagement, you noob! Hurry up and join Misty and I in the married section!"_ and another from Clemont, _"Send help. Umbreon was limping some and mewling about the bump on her stomach when hours later I find her sleeping next to an Eevee egg. Luxray gets mad at me when I try to touch it. Looks like we're related now."_

The freaks.

After a few minutes of replying back, I return to the matter at hand. It's getting late, and we're heading inside soon. It's probably the jetlag settling in that's making me such a failure at these proposal attempts. Opposite of me is Ash busying himself by picking out the silver cachous and chucking them in his mouth one by one. A little reconnaissance done on my part – good, there are a few people nearby but not enough to be called a crowd, Ash is still not expecting my super brilliant plan and I'm **ready** now, this time, for sure.

Emotional deep breath in, emotional deep breath out. I push the metal chair backwards and almost hit my head on the table's overshadowing umbrella when the chair creaks too loudly. Aren't I jumpy today? Ash's attention is now on me.

"Gar–"

I don't let him finish because I, for the third time that evening, kneel down in front of him and steadily look him in the eyes. I take his free hand into mine and smoothen his palm with a thumb. His ice cream is long forgotten and I hear him gulp... once.

.

.

.

Or was that me? Oh, it's no use. I _can't_ do this, what if he says no, what if he thinks it's too early, what if he laughs at me and asks me if I'm kidding, what if he leaves me for another person after witnessing my fall and failure first hand? He might not even like the ring even if it's his birthstone, and he'll probably think we need some time apart because we've got such demanding lives. Ash is too good for me and I can't feel the last of my confidence drain away because it's already _gone_.

An inward brain fart and delusion causes me to falter when he whispers my name again and I freak, I _panic_ , I drop his hand and dig my nails into my palms and bow my head low.

"Gary, what's going o–"

" _Praying._ Just praying, my dear. I pray to Arceus that your now melting Casteliacone will ever be so delicious and make you happy. Yes. That's it." I mumble back, pathetically getting up to my feet.

I am ready to be taken by the angels for that blasphemic statement alone. Oh, Arceus.

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH!

 **~o~**

It's not a surprise that Ash doesn't buy it one bit and gives his ice cream one last lick before standing up and making his way to the trash. Then he stares up at me, his face so close to mine as he attempts to scrutinize the problem out of me. Damn it, the way he's narrowing his eyes at me like that's making me even more nervous!

"Y-You k-know, uhh, g-genuflection is just as sacred away from a t-temple! I s-should know, I visit Snowpoint City an awful lot..." _Please don't hit me..._

There's a hand that reaches up to my face: ready to slap me for embarrassing him thrice, I assume. But the pain never comes and instead I feel a gentle caress against my cheek. "Love, are you alright? What's wrong with you, dear? If you're trying to tell me something, you can just do it, I won't be angry at you."

It's his unexpected reactions to things that makes me love him even more...

"I'm sorry, Ash. Oh Arceus, I've been trying – that is, I've been _attempting to_ – been practicing and _thinking about_ –" Normally I never care about what people think of me, even if I do regulate my public reputation to standards every now and then. But when your boyfriend's in front of you waiting for an answer, I just– I love him _so much_. I don't ever want him to hate me again. I've got to be perfect for him, the _one_ for him, and I can't risk ever doing anything ridiculous to make him want to leave me. It's like there's this lump in my throat that's inhibiting the words from coming out.

Am I looking too deeply into this? I know he's always been a free spirit, and he probably won't appreciate me tying him down like this.

But I show him anyway, here, in the middle of an ice cream parlour. Really not the most romantic setting but what can I do now? I'm an ultimate dumbass.

Instead of saying anything I just take out the box from my pocket and turn it again and again in one hand. He's looking at it now, and I can't hear him gasp or anything of the like because Ash is always unexpected.

.

.

.

.

.

He is laughing.

Ash Ketchum, my beloved boyfriend, is laughing at my awful predicament. Of course he'd think it a joke, he's not the type to get ser–

I suddenly feel arms wrapping around my stiff body. "You freak... Oh my Arceus..." I don't know if he's crying or laughing, but since he started off that way he's probably laughing. Ugh.

"Genuflecting... tying your shoes... your excuses were so farfetched, I can't–"

"Oh haha, yes. Funny." I reply lackadaisically. "You have no idea how long I've prepared for this and I'm just sorry it went down to shame!"

Stepping away from me, the ravenette wipes away a laughter-induced tear from his eye. Everyone around's probably staring at us right now, but I don't care, I'm done for, I want to leave and go home.

"Sure, sure. Sorry. It's just a new thing for me to see you so disorganized... S-S-Snow p-pellets, pfft..." Ash snickers, covering his mouth and attempting to steady himself.

Darn. It hurts to be ridiculed.

"Forget it. Let's just go to our hotel." I say dejectedly, already making my way around the tables and out into the crowded street. Yeah... It's probably for the best if we don't get too serious yet. We have busy lives, you know? Marriage... it's... it's just not us. Us is meeting up only three days a week and living in different regions. Why should I have the right to change it...

"N-No, n-no, wait up, dear." Ash calls out to me, tugging at one of my wrists. It just so happens to be the same hand holding the box, and slowly, as I study him with a daunted green gaze, he pries said jewellery box from me and opens it up. The ring is a pretty silver band with one circular emerald stone embedded into it: the engravings, "Ash, you're my forever" etched inside said band. Blah, blah, cheesy, cheesy, kill me for being a romantic, why dontcha?

I don't know what he's up to next when he smiles tamely and closes it up. Then he looks up at me with the box clutched close to his heart. "You really have been working hard on this, huh..." Well of course I have... I'd always do my best to give you the best, you black-haired endearing buffoon.

Ash seems to be contemplating about something as he casts his eyes around and constantly fidgets on the spot. Did I expect what happens next? No. Because he gets down on one knee and takes my left hand as I've done with him earlier.

Wait... What?

"My sweet Gary," he starts, "I love you with all my heart, and I dream that one day we'd settle down together and start a family. We've been together for a really long time now, and I wish we'd be together for even longer as the years go by. Please, make my world and let's tie the knot. Will you marry me, Gerald Oak?"

...

...

...

...

...Whatt?

One way or the other, the roles have switched and now _I'm_ the one being put into a corner to make a life-changing decision. And it's not that I don't know what to say back, because I do know, but... this... _this_ was **not** how it was supposed to go... Ahahaha...

Whatt?

"Well?" He prompts again. "Are you going to say yes?'

I can hear chants from all around me, assumably from the few bystanders encouraging me to give Ash an answer. "Say yes! Yes! Yes!" Even the ice cream lady from a while ago is chanting, and sure, I'm _really_ feeling the pressure from all these people, but this time, it's the other way around. Arceus, trust Ash to pull a stunt like this...

Bowing my head down, I try to hide my forming smile and nod. " _Obviously_. I'm the one who wants to marry you, remember? Yes, I will, you freak." It's only then that joyful applauses erupt near us and I end up getting down to my feet to embrace him. Whilst our witnesses rejoice in our behalf, Ash cunningly whispers something in my ear as he hugs me in return.

"And that, my love, is how it's done. Loser." I can't see his face right now, but I think he's smiling at me. Even though I know he doesn't mean it, I still get even by tickling the side of his rib.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, Future Mr Ketchum-Oak." Ash finishes, poking a tongue at me.

 **~o~**

When we get up and eventually leave the parlour (I really appreciate each and every one of the onlookers' congratulatory remarks), the hazel-eyed male leads me into Castelia Street to retire in our hotel. Without looking at the time, I'm guessing it's around 10pm, and boy, am I exhausted.

So maybe I really screwed things up... and extremely so. Between the lying and the self-conscious thoughts and being way too nervous to do anything right, I can't think of any other way it could have gone. So maybe I'm not always the confident one of the two of us, or the most organized or the most supportive, but I'm glad Ash still loves me anyway (It still hurts to be laughed at, Arceus, I'll never be able to live this down. For months, years and generations I wager that this story would be passed down whether I like it or not) no matter what. The image of perfection is impossible and overrated anyway.

In the end, I still get to marry Ash. So does it matter much?

.

.

.

 _Yes._ Yes it does. I can't get on one knee without cringing anymore.


End file.
